A Tale of Two Doggies
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a fanfiction episode of Family Guy. It's sorta like a "what if" that takes place in-between parts 2 & 3 of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. What if Brian Griffin had met Vinny while searching for who may be Stewie's real father? Would the two dogs become good friends? And will they be living under the same roof? Find out in this Family Guy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Dogs Meet

_A Tale of Two Doggies_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1: The Dogs Meet

* * *

Stewie and Brian finally make it to San Fransisco to find whom Stewie believes is his real father. What Stewie doesn't know is that the person they're looking for is actually Stewie from 30 years in the future (also known as "Stu"). The two friends reach the hotel with a car they rented and get inside.

"All right," Stewie started. "Let's split up and try to find him."

The two do so. While Stewie was taking one elevator, Brian was taking another. He pressed a button one by one that would lead to clues to find Stu. However, no clues were found so far.

At the next to topmost floor, after Brian searched, another dog got into the elevator. He was exactly the same size as Brian, except he was a different breed. He looked like he was either a pit bull or a mix between a German Shepard and an Italian Greyhound. His fur was somewhat of a greyish brown, with some cream from his nose all the way to his belly. He was wearing a black collar. The dog was talking on a cellular phone.

"Okay, Leo," the dog said with an Italian-American accent. "I'm gonna be checking out pretty soon, because the convention is over. I'll call you back." As soon as he said this, he hung up and put the phone away.

Brian looked at the dog, whistling. Afterwards, he started talking to the dog. "Hello," he said. "Wonderful day you're having."

"Thanks," the other dog replied. "What's your story?"

"Well, anyway," Brian said, "I'm on this quest to help a friend find who may be his real father, and, well, I just wanted to wish him luck."

"Really?" the other dog replied. "Maybe I can help you in any way that I can."

"Great," Brian said, enjoyed. "But first, introductions. I'm Brian," he said, offering a handshake.

"Vinny," the other dog said, shaking Brian's hand.

"Oh, wow," Brian said. "That's a cool name."

"It's short for Vincenzo," Vinny replied. "It's an Italian name."

"Really?" Brian said. "I have an Italian collar back home. My friend's wife gave it to me for a dog show I competed in not too long ago," Brian said, referring to the events of _Brian: Portrait of a Dog_.

"So, whaddaya say, Brian?" Vinny asked. "You need my help?"

"Absolutely," Brian answered.

The two dogs exited the elevator. As soon as they take their first steps into the topmost floor, Brian checks the window, while Vinny was checking one of the rooms, and sees Stu exiting the hotel. Gasping in surprise, his first response was, "That's him." He called to Vinny, getting his attention, "Hey! I found him!"

Vinny saw what Brian saw. "Wow, you're right," Vinny said.

Just then, the two dogs saw Stewie jumping out of a window to get to Stu, only to land in a dumpster.

"Is that your friend?" Vinny asked Brian, referring to Stewie.

Brian answered, "Yes."

As soon as Stewie saw Stu entering the Taxi cab, he got to the car he and Brian rented after shooing away the Jawas inspecting it. "Ahh!" he said to them, getting their attention, before they ran off. "Utedee! Utedee!" As soon as the Jawas left, he muttered to himself, "Filthy creatures."

Stu got into the car and drove off to catch the Taxi cab, not noticing that Brian and Vinny were exiting the hotel.

"Dammit," Brian said. "Stewie took our rental."

"Not to worry, Brian," Vinny said, getting his attention. "We can take _my_ rental."

They got into Vinny's rental car and followed Stewie all the way up to Powell and Market, where Stewie crashed into a fruit stand.

"Damn!" Stewie exclaimed. "Why is there always a fruit stand?"

As the fruit stand cutaway is getting set up, Brian exits Vinny's rental and catches up to Stewie.

"Stewie, are you all right?" Brian asked, running to the car.

"Brian?" Stewie said, his attention to the dog. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were at the hotel."

"I was," Brain answered. "But when I saw you jump out of the window, a friend and I followed you."

"A friend?" Stewie repeated. "Brian, who are you talking about?"

Vinny exited his rental. "He's referrin' to me, bambino," he said, addressing himself to Stewie.

"Who are _you_?" Stewie asked Vinny.

"Stewie," Brian began, "this is Vinny. He just checked out of the hotel after his convention was over. Now he's helping me help _you_ find your real father."

"Oh," Stewie replied. "Well, it's always nice to have some extra help."

Vinny chuckled. "Well, I guess we betta keep searchin'," he suggested. "Brian and I will try to follow the Taxi cab."

"Very well," Stewie agreed. "I'll search the outskirts of the city, even if it takes all day. Oh, and Brian?"

"Yeah?" Brian replied.

"In case I never see either you or Vinny again," Stewie started, handing him a test tube, "take this as a parting gift. It has a strand of my hair."

"Why are you giving me this?" Brian asked.

"I never told you this before we left Quahog," Stewie began again, "but I have a cloning machine in my room. Put this test tube in the machine and set it to stable. I don't want Lois to see me melt. Goodbye, Brian."

As Stewie left to search for Stu, Vinny asked, "Quahog? As in 'Quahog, Rhode Island'?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "Why are you asking?"

"I _live_ in Quahog," Vinny answered.

Brian was amazed. "Oh, that's great, Vinny!" he said. "Maybe you can visit me sometime."

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "Maybe I can."

* * *

Sometime later in San Fransisco, Brian and Vinny have searched everywhere, but have still found no traces of where Stu went. Brian felt pretty exhausted.

"Oh, God, Vinny," Brian said. "I feel like we have searched the entire city. Oh, well, I guess we'll never know the answer to who Stewie really is."

"Maybe not _us_," Vinny said, noticing something, "but I believe Stewie already _has_."

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

Just then, he saw Stewie and Stu exiting the trolly. Stewie has just reached Stu.

"Look, I've already said enough," Stu said to Stewie, having told him everything about time travel. "I really should be getting back."

"You can't just leave me," Stewie demanded. "I really must know my future."

"Sorry," Stu apologized, "it's against the rules. Goodbye, Stewie."

As soon as Stu activated his time travel watch, Stewie jumped onto his back. "Surprise!" Stewie said as soon as he clinged onto Stu's back.

Just then, Stu and Stewie teleported out of our time. Brian was shocked.

"Oh, my God," Brian said. "They just disappeared."

Vinny, too, was shocked. "I guess," he started, "this means that the man you's was searchin' for wasn't Stewie's pops after all, but rather Stewie from the future."

"Huh," Brian thought. "That must explain the sci-fi teleportation effect. I wonder what it would be like in the future."

"I guess we'll never know, Brian," Vinny replied. "But look on the bright side, you found the man you were lookin' for."

"Yes," Brian agreed. "But how am I going to explain this to Lois and Peter? They'll be worried if they find Stewie missing."

"Not quite, Brian," Vinny disagreed. "You got that test tube Stewie gave ya'."

"You're right," Brian agreed, "there's that." Then he realized, "Say, Vinny, now that I know you live in Quahog, would you offer me a ride back?"

"Anything for a friend," Vinny answered.

* * *

The two dogs took a plane on the way back to Rhode Island. Inside the plane, Brian and Vinny were watching an in-flight movie. Brian is glad to have a friend who is also a dog.

"This is amazing that you offered me a plane ride back to Quahog, Vinny," Brian said to his new friend. "This experience is better than that trip to India last Summer."

**Cutaway**: We see Brian riding an elephant in India.

"This is boring," he said that time.

* * *

One night outside the Griffin house, Vinny drops Brian off in his car. Brian exits the car and waves at his new friend.

"Well, so long, Vinny," Brian said. "I hope to see you again sometime."

"Likewise, Brian," Vinny replied.

As soon as the car drove away, Brian entered through the kitchen door without Peter or Lois noticing as they were watching TiVo. He opens his mouth without making a sound. Just then, Robo-Brian, which Stewie activated before he and Brian left, comes downstairs all the way to the kitchen, where Brian turns him off.

"Thanks for filling in for me, Robo-Brian," Brian said to his robot counterpart.

He goes upstairs to Stewie's bedroom with a dog biscuit in hand, with Peter and Lois still taking no notice. As soon as Brian enters the bedroom, he eats the dog biscuit and puts the test tube inside the cloning machine. However, he makes another simple adjustment, as well as set the machine to stable.

"There," Brian said. "Now, let's see how nice this clone turns out to be."

The machine activates, and a clone of Stewie has awakened. He has a smile on his face and is wearing a blue shirt with cyan overalls. The first thing the clone did was greet Brian, saying, "Hello, Brian. I'm Nice Stewie."

"Hello," Brian answered. "You wouldn't believe the day I had."


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Same Woof

_A Tale of Two Doggies_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2: Under the Same "Woof"

* * *

The next day at the Griffin house started like any ordinary day. However, this day was special. Chris had found a girlfriend who smokes, Vanessa, while Meg had met a boy named Ron, who works as a lifeguard at the community swimming pool. And Stewie's clone, Nice Stewie, was learning a lot about Stewie's life from Brian: He learned about Lois being his mother, Peter being his father, Meg and Chris being his older siblings, and Brian being his dog. However, Brian must keep Nice Stewie's being a clone a secret from the rest of the family, since he and Nice Stewie are the only ones who know.

Anyway, it was breakfast time at the Griffin house. Lois has given Nice Stewie some oatmeal, not noticing the color of the shirt or overalls.

"Here you go, sweetie," Lois said to Nice Stewie. "Eat up so you want to be healthy."

"Thank you, Mother," Nice Stewie replied.

"You know, Peter," Lois said to her husband, "I think Stewie's starting to say real words."

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Though I can't put my finger on it that something's different about him. Could it be he has a haircut?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Peter," Brian said. "I think Stewie's just fine, right?"

"I guess you're right," Peter replied. "But hey, at least _you're_ chipper, Brian."

"Thanks, Peter," Brian said. "I have met this pretty awesome dog while I was out yesterday, and I have made a friend in him."

"That's wonderful, Brian," Lois said. "When do you think you'll see him again?"

"Anytime, Lois," Brian answered. "He said he'll come visit me anytime with his owner."

Just then, the doorbell rings, getting Brian's attention. He goes into the living room to open the door, and to his surprise, Vinny shows up with a suitcase.

"Vinny," Brian said. "It's so good to see you again. Anyway, what's going on?" he asked, noticing the suitcase.

"Oh, it's been real tough," Vinny answered. "Leo passed away."

"Oh," Brian said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"Yoga accident," Vinny answered. "His ballsack split in half on the first pose. Since then, I thought about sellin' myself to the local pet shop at first, but thinkin' of _you_ made me decide to live with your family instead."

"Really?" Brian said, amazed. "That's wonderful! I just talked about you to the family. I got to let them know it's okay if you stayed."

"Brian?" Lois began, entering the living room with Peter. "Who's at the door?"

"Lois, Peter," Brian began, introducing them to his friend, "this is Vinny, the dog I was talking about. His owner just died and he thought it would be nice to come live with us."

"Really?" Peter said, ecstatic. "All right!"

"Just let me put your suitcase in Stewie's room, Vinny," Brian said, as Vinny handed him the suitcase, before walking to the bedroom.

"Hey, just out of curiosity," Peter began asking Vinny, "what breed are you?"

"Actually," Vinny started to answer, "I'm a pussyhound. That just means I'm one-sixteenth cat."

"Oh," Peter said, disappointed. "Well, nonetheless, welcome to the family, Vinny."

"Thanks," Vinny replied. "That's very kind. Let's say I cook ya' some dinner tonight."

"That's very thoughtful, Vinny," Lois said.

* * *

Later that day, after Brian toured Vinny through the household, the two dogs decided to watch some TiVo.

"Thanks for lettin' me stay at your house, Brian," Vinny said. "It's just what I needed to get over Leo."

"Yes, it's best to move on after losing an owner," Brian replied.

"Anyway," Vinny began, "I was thinkin'. Don't Chris and Meg have any dates since their both teenagers?"

"Yes," Brian answered. "Chris has a girlfriend who smokes. Vanessa's her name. And Meg has a boyfriend who works as a lifeguard named Ron."

"Don't _you_ have any dates?" Vinny asked Brian.

"Well," Brian began, "I have dated a few women, even Lois's father's greyhound, Seabreeze. And there was this old woman I had to take care of before she passed away. And I _did_ fall in love with a girl named Tracy Flannigan. She lives not too far from here."

"Great," Vinny said. "Maybe you can go out there and talk to her again."

"I don't know, Vinny," Brian replied. "I kinda blew it when I dropped out of college."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Vinny said. "Poor dog. But at least _I'm_ here for you all the way. I'm sure you'll find the right woman."

"Thanks," Brian said.

Nice Stewie entered the living room. "Excuse me, Brian and Vinny," he said to the dogs. "May I please watch _Jolly Farm Revue_?"

"Sure, no prob," Vinny answered.

"Thank you," Nice Stewie replied.

"You're welcome," Brian said.

As soon as they change the channel, and Nice Stewie started watching, Vanessa's car horn honked. She had just come by to pick Chris up for their date.

"Chris," Lois called from within the kitchen. "Vanessa's here."

Chris came downstairs into the living room to open the door. Vanessa was standing at the door with a cigarette in her hand.

"Hey, sugarface," she said. "Wanna (bleep) paint the town red?"

"Sure," Chris answered.

Nice Stewie started to act a bit shocked at how he heard Vanessa. "You know," he began, "I can handle her smoking. But her language? No thanks."

"I couldn't agree more," Brian agreed. "What a bitch."

"Not to worry, boys," Vinny said. "I think I have a solution." He got up to Vanessa and said, "Yo, 'Ness. Why don't you try not to use those naughty words? You could get your mouth washed out."

"Believe me, puppy," Vanessa started. "I had that (bleep) before, and I didn't like it one bit."

**Cutaway**: We see a younger Vanessa with a bar of soap in her mouth and she has a sad look on her face.

"Yuck," she said.

Back to the present. Vanessa is still standing at the doorway.

"Anyway," she began, shrugging, "thanks for the (bleep) advice, though, poochie."

"See you later, Vinny," Chris said, waving to the dog. Then he and Vanessa head out the door so they can begin their date.

Vinny walked back to the couch. "Well, I tried," he said.

"But you did well," Brian assured.

"Indeed," Nice Stewie added.

"Well, kid," Vinny said to Nice Stewie, "Brian and I will let you watch your show while we have a dog-to-dog chat."

"Okay," Nice Stewie said as Brian and Vinny started to walk to the backyard.

* * *

Outside, the two dogs are sitting on the patio.

"It's good that we're roommates now, Brian," Vinny said.

"I agree," Brian replied. "Anyway, before we left Quahog, Stewie had a near-death experience at the swimming pool."

"Really?" Vinny said. "That's almost terrible. How did he survive?"

"Lois pulled him out of the then-ruined lifeguard's chair," Brian answered.

"I should say," Vinny began, "that Stewie should have been more careful."

"You don't know Stewie as much as I do, Vinny," Brian replied. "While Nice Stewie is a clone and is always cheerful, the _real_ Stewie is a mad scientist-type baby with plans of world domination. He occasionally tries to kill Lois at times, but fails."

"Well, at least you have Nice Stewie now," Vinny said. "Speaking of death, how would you predict your last moments when your time is at an end?"

"Well, Vinny," Brian began, "before my time is up, I plan to thank my family for the life they gave me, express my love to them and go out with a smile. And I believe that will be a memorable moment."

**Cutaway**: We see a fatally injured Brian in his deathbed, as referenced in _Life of Brian_, struggling long enough to say his last words.

"You've...you've given me a wonderful life," he says, weakly. "I love you all..." With that, he gives one last smile and dies.

Back in present day, the two dogs are still talking.

"Anyway," Brian began, "how would _you_ predict your last moments, Vinny?"

Vinny replied, "I'd say my love's name and tell her that I'm comin' home, even if my time isn't about to come."

**Cutaway**: We see Vinny walking out of the "Employees Only" section of the Quahog Mall, as referenced in _Christmas Guy_, saying, "Georgette, I'm comin' home."

Back in the present, they finish their conversation.

"Well, Brian," Vinny began, getting up, "I'm glad we had this talk. See you at lunchtime."

"Okay, thanks," Brian said, waving at Vinny.

"By the way," Vinny began, stopping short, "I have a question: Why does your livin' room smell so much like puke? Did somebody throw up in there?"

"Vinny, my friend," Brian replied, "You have some stories to catch up on. In fact, we have _most_ of them on DVD," he added, referring to the first two DVD volumes of the series.

"Oh, cool," Vinny said happily. "Like in seasons?"

"Well," Brain replied, "just the first two volumes."

* * *

Later that night at the Griffin house, Vinny was in the bathroom with his collar off and drying himself with a blow dryer, as he has just taken a shower. Brian knocked on the bathroom door.

"Vinny," he began, "are you ready for bed yet?"

"Just a second, Brian," Vinny replied.

Vinny turned off the dryer and put his collar on. He then opened the bathroom door to show a smiling Brian.

"Brian," Vinny began, "You're the best friend a dog could ever have."

"You mean it, Vinny?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "And friends always stick together no matter what."

"Oh, how sweet," Lois said, holding a sleeping Nice Stewie in her arms and noticing Brian and Vinny. "Are you both ready to spend the night in the house?"

"Absolutely," both Brian and Vinny said.

"Good," Lois said. "Good night, you two." She then put Nice Stewie in Stewie's crib and kisses him on the forehead. "Mommy's little boy," Lois began, "off to slumber land. Good night, Stewie."

As she was exiting Stewie's room and letting both the dogs in to sleep next to the crib, little did any of them know that a spider has landed on the bat in Stewie's toy box, which opened the secret entrance to Stewie's lab...


	3. Chapter 3: A Matter of Time

_A Tale of Two Doggies_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3: A Matter of Time

* * *

The following morning, Nice Stewie awoke to a big surprise. Next to a sleeping Brian and Vinny, the lab door was open.

"Uh-oh," Nice Stewie said. "Stewie's secret lab is open."

This has also surprised both the waking dogs.

"Brian," Vinny began, "what 'da heck's goin' on here?"

Brian replied, "That is Stewie's secret lab. In it, he keeps weapons, inventions, and all that other stuff. And since Nice Stewie's a clone of Stewie..."

"...I know all about it," Nice Stewie finished. "I wonder. Did either of you open the lab?"

"No," Vinny answered. "I was asleep."

"So was I," Brian responded. "It must have been a spider that landed on the baseball bat that opened the lab. Speaking of which, I recently ate one."

**Cutaway**: One night outside Cleveland's house, we see Brian destroying a spider web. Just then, a spider descends from the mailbox.

"Hey, dog!" the spider called. "What the hell are you doing to my web? I worked so hard weaving it together!"

In response to this, Brian crushes the spider. "Why don't you weave another one in spider heaven, arachnid?" he gloated, right before eating the spider in one bite.

Back to the bedroom. Nice Stewie and Vinny were at a loss for words.

"I know it's too much to ask," Brian began, "but, should we go inside the lab to see what Stewie made?"

"I don't see why not," Nice Stewie answered, "since Stewie's not around."

"Hey, Bri," Vinny began. "You said you own an Italian collar, right?"

"Sure," Brian answered.

"May I see you wearin' it?" Vinny requested.

"Usually, I wear it on occasions," Brian responded, "but I guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Inside the laboratory (after Brian put on his Italian collar upon Vinny's request), the dogs and clone baby find many of Stewie's inventions, including a robot body that looks exactly like Brian's, a set of smoke bombs, and Stewie's time machine, which caught their attention.

"Huh," Brian thought, looking at it. "It's some sort of portal that leads somewhere."

"It doesn't just _lead_ somewhere," Nice Stewie responded. "It takes you to different times."

"You mean," Brian and Vinny began, "it's a time machine?"

"Yes," Nice Stewie answered. "And it comes with a return pad for when you want to return to your own time. If you want, I can set it up for you."

"Really?" Brian said, ecstatic. "Great! Maybe I can prevent an unthinkable event from happening. Like yesterday after lunch when Vinny prevented another chicken fight that Peter occasionally has."

**Cutaway**: We see Peter and Lois on the living room couch.

"You know, Peter," Lois began, "it's kinda nice now that we own another dog."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "It _is_ kinda nice. I think Vinny will be a great addition to the family. He cooks us dinner, he's wise, and he..." Peter stopped short at the sight of something unfortunate. "Oh, crap," Peter began, "not again."

Peter saw that Ernie the Giant Chicken was clenching his fists in rage, ready to fight Peter again. However, before he could, he unclenched his fists and his expression changed from anger to shock. The reason: he just saw Vinny come into the living room with a chicken leg in hand.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Vinny asked, unaware of what was going on.

Ernie clucked in shock and ran away. This brings joy to Peter's face, and he and Lois look at Vinny with that same expression.

"Was it som'n I said?" Vinny wondered.

Back to the laboratory.

"I dunno, Brian," Vinny said. "Time alteration is pretty risky. But at least we can _learn_ from the past."

"Very well," Brian agreed. "Maybe we can travel to the time of Stewie's near-death experience."

"What? Are you sure?" Vinny replied. "'Cause yesterday, you said..."

"Vinny," Brian began, "I know what I said yesterday was true, but deep down, Stewie may have a good heart, and he _does_ use his inventions to help people. Trust me. You said that friends stick together no matter what, right?"

Vinny thought for a moment, then responded, "Well, all right. But how 'bout I treat you to a real breakfast first, huh? I know a restaurant downtown that serves a real breakfast 24/7."

"Great," Brian said, more ecstatic than he was before. "You can invite the family over."

* * *

And he did, at the local Denny's in Quahog. Vinny paid for the Griffins' meal.

"Wow, Vinny," Meg said. "Thank you for inviting us over for breakfast."

"Hey," Vinny replied, "It's the least a guy could do. After all, I wouldn't be here if Brian hadn't taken me in."

Brian chuckled. "It was nothing."

* * *

Back at the Griffin house, and at the lab, Nice Stewie had finished making the adjustments on the time machine for all three to travel back in time.

"Okay," he said. "Time and place set." He called to the dogs, "Hang on, Brian and Vinny. We're going back to the past."

And with that, he pressed the button which sent them all back to when and where the near-death experience occurred. Finally, they all reached their destination.

"This is _it_?" Vinny asked. "This is the Quahog Community Swimming Pool?"

After looking at the sign, Nice Stewie answered, "This is _it_. Now all we have to do is watch."

They did so, without being seen, behind the fence. On the other side, the swim race was about to begin. The lifeguard blew the whistle, and all the swimmers were in the water.

Stewie was trying to catch up to the star pupil of the swimming class, Brad. "You're mine, Brad," Stewie said, but was having trouble swimming, and staying afloat. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Finally, Stewie was sinking, and he gurgled for air.

Of the three time travelers, Nice Stewie watched in shock.

"Oh, dear," he said. "That must be the near-death experience we came to see."

"No it's not, Nice Stewie," Vinny replied.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "Look."

"Oh," Nice Stewie said, realizing.

They all saw that Lois was reaching for Stewie. "I got you, sweetie," she said, resurfacing him. Stewie was hacking and coughing for air.

Brad had won the race. "Good for you, Brad," "Oh, isn't he adorable," "He's much better than my kids," said various adults cheering Brad.

Stewie would'nt accept this loss, and he made his way to the lifeguard's chair. Brian, Vinny and Nice Stewie were wondering what he was doing.

"Oh, my goodness," Nice Stewie said, alarmed. "Are those sticks of trinitrotoluene?"

"What?" Vinny asked, confused.

"He means 'TNT'," Brian informed Vinny.

Stewie had just rigged the lifeguard's chair with sticks of TNT, set to explode at the push of a button. "So, you think you can make me look like a fool, do you, you little bastard?" Stewie muttered, referring the Brad. "Well, guess again!"

Stewie then placed a piece of candy by the chair to lure Brad.

"Oh, Brad," he called, "there's a piece of marzipan over here for you."

Brad went to the candy, picked it up, and he ate it. As soon as Brad was near the chair, Stewie was pressing the remote. However, it wasn't working. "What the deuce?" he said in confusion. He tried again, but it still wouldn't work.

However, before he walked closer to the chair for the explosives to detonate, another Stewie, probably the one who had just time traveled back to the destination, stopped him short.

The three time travelers were all even more surprised. "Stewie?!" they all shouted.

"It must be the one who jumped onto his future self's back before he went to the future," Vinny assured.

"Don't...press that," this Stewie, _our_ Stewie, said, catching his breath, to the past Stewie. "Future...35 year-old virgin...Fran...Fran...Fran!"

"Fran?!" Brian, Vinny and Nice Stewie repeated, confused.

Stewie slapped the remote away from Past Stewie's hand. "What the devil?" Past Stewie exclaimed.

With the remote out of Past Stewie's hand, Stewie stepped on the remote, destroying it.

"Yes, I did it!" he shouted victoriously. "I stopped the tower from falling!"

"Who _are_ you?" Past Stewie asked his future counterpart.

Stewie replied, "I'm _you_ from the future."

"From the future?" Past Stewie repeated. Then, he continued, "My word, did they ever find a successful vehicle for Ellen Cleghorne?"

"Oh, that's so funny," Stewie answered. "I asked that very same question, and never got an answer."

"Well, then," Past Stewie began, getting out his laser, "you're as disposable as _she_ is!" With that, Past Stewie vaporized our Stewie, being the only Stewie remaining if the clone didn't count.

Brian, Vinny and Nice Stewie saw in shock that Stewie had just been vaporized.

"My gosh," Vinny whispered. "Stewie just vaporized himself."

"Oh, well," Nice Stewie began, "he would've disappeared anyway."

"Disappeared?" Brian repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, scientifically," Nice Stewie began lecturing, "if one person from the future were to prevent a past event from happening, the timeline in which that event occurred would cease to exist. Therefore, Stewie prevented his near-death experience, so _we_ would cease to exist as well. I don't know how much longer we have before we disappear completely."

Just then, they began to fade away.

"Nice Stewie," Brian began, "I think you're right. Vinny and I are disappearing."

"As am I," Nice Stewie replied. He then hugged Brian, smiling sadly. "Oh, Brian," he began. "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you."

"Thanks, Nice Stewie," Brian said. "But _I_ was about to say that the time around my death."

"Hey," Vinny began, "you gave _me_ a wonderful life when you took me in after Leo died. I love you, too."

"You know?" Brian started. "You're right. I _have_ given you both wonderful lives, and I love you both. Well," he continued, knowing their time has nearly come, "I think this is it." He then asked Vinny, "Do you think the Brian and Vinny of this time will meet?"

"I dunno, Brian," Vinny replied. "But maybe someday, they will."

Brian then asked, "Do you want _me_ to say it, or should you?"

"I think it's better if we all say it," Vinny answered, "without saying the names of our loved ones."

"Together," Nice Stewie added.

They spend their last moment together hugging each other, saying, "We're coming home." And with that, they disappear out of existence.

* * *

Back at the Griffin house, we see Brian asleep on the living room rug. He awoke a few seconds afterwards.

"Huh," he said. "That must have been a weird dream."

Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris and a sleeping Stewie return home from the swimming pool.

"We're home, Brian," Lois said as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, guys," Brian responded. "How was the swim meet?"

"Well," Lois began, "Stewie didn't reach the other side of the pool, but it was a good run. Anyway, how was _your_ day?"

"All I can say is," Brian began, "I slept it away."

* * *

Brian was driving his Prius on his way shopping. Around the same time, in another car, Vinny was driving, with a suitcase, ready for his convention in San Fransisco. The two cars are going opposite directions, and side by side, both drivers get a sudden feeling.

We see Brian in his Prius. "Huh," he said. "I thought I felt something."

We see Vinny in his car. "Huh," he said. "I thought I felt som'n."

In a split-screen effect, we see both the dogs driving their cars.

"It must have been the wind," they said. "But it felt...familiar somehow." With that, they smile.

From above, we zoom out to see both cars moving in their directions.

From that time on, we learn different events, like Chris never met Vanessa, Meg is still searching for the right boy, Brian is still searching for the right woman, etc., and it's only a matter of time what will happen next...

* * *

The End


End file.
